1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of exercise devices that use inertia and/or air resistance to enhance the exercise, and more particularly, such exercises that use flipper-like arm or leg extensions to create such resistance forces.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous exercise devices on the market. Most of them tend to be bulky and expensive because they require a frame or structure in combination with weights, elastic bands, or other resistance mechanisms to provide a resistive force during the exercise routine. Some devices utilize a framework along with only the user's own body weight, but these often are insufficient due to the limited degree to which the user can vary the load or effect of the load for the exercise or accommodate the variety of body weights. These exercise systems likewise tend to be bulky as substantial framework is normally involved. Therefore, there is still a need for an exercise device that provides sufficient resistance, variability, and diversity to perform several exercises and that is lightweight and readily portable.